


¿Cuál es tu secreto?

by RocioEspinola0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Yamaguchi tiene que aprender a bailar bachata, después de que su hermana mayor expresa su deseo de bailar con él una pieza en su boda, dos meses más adelante. Resignado, decide ir a una academia a aprender, sin embargo, se encuentra muy sorprendido al encontrar ahí a Kageyama, junto con Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku y Akaashi.Pronto, Yamaguchi descubre que le encanta bailar y se encuentra haciéndose gran amigo de los chicos de los clubes de vóley que están con él, sin decírselo a Tsukishima, como Kageyama tampoco se lo ha dicho a Hinata.Todo parece ir bien, hasta que Karasuno empieza a sospechar y están decididos a descubrir que es lo que ocultan sus dos kohais de primer año. ¿Les gustará lo que descubrirán?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Capítulo 1

Yamaguchi aún no estaba seguro de si entrar al lugar o no. Él realmente nunca había sido bueno para moverse al ritmo de la música, quizás debería decirle a su hermana que no…

La semana pasada, la hermana de Yamaguchi había regresado a Miyagi para contar a su familia, que en dos meses se casaría, y le pidió a su hermano menor que en dicha fiesta, bailara una pieza de bachata con ella. Solo para contentarla, Tadashi dijo que sí, y empezó a buscar alguna academia de baile, sin decirle nada a Tsukishima, pues creía que se burlaría. 

Ahora, Yamaguchi pensaba que quizás no debió aceptar tan rápido, sin embargo, entro al lugar, se cambio a ropa deportiva más cómoda, y fue al salón que le habían indicado en la recepción. 

“¿Qué pasa si soy un desastre? Nunca eh sido bueno coordinando mi cuerpo con la música. Debería decirle a mi hermana que no puedo bailar con ella…” Pensó, mientras caminaba. 

Entro por la puerta al salón, y se quedó estático. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. 

\- ¿Kageyama? -La palabra salió de su boca antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. 

En una esquina del lugar, estaba su compañero setter, junto a los setters de Nekoma y Fukurodani. También, a su lado estaban el líbero y capitán de Nekoma, y dos de los terceros años de Aoba Johsai. 

Kageyama, al escuchar su nombre, se volteó. Para él, fue una gran sorpresa ver a Yamaguchi ahí, pero con una pequeña sonrisa se le acercó. 

-Hola, Yams. -Le dijo, al estar a su lado. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Tadashi quería salir corriendo, y quedarse al mismo tiempo, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que hacia su setter amargado ahí. 

-Yo… vengo a está academia desde los ocho años… me gusta mucho bailar bachata y zumba. -Kageyama trataba de mirar a cualquier lado, menos a los ojos de su compañero. - ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –

-Mi hermana se va a casar en dos meses, y quiere que baile una pieza de bachata con ella… no sé bailar, así que vine a aprender. -Yamaguchi estaba empezando a sentirse más seguro. 

“Si Kageyama sabe bailar, seguro me puede ayudar. Además, es bueno ver a alguien conocido…” Pensó, sonriendo. 

-Eso es genial, te encantará la clase. -Kageyama también se sintió más seguro, y tomando de la mano a su amigo, lo arrastro hasta donde estaban los demás. 

Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku, Akaashi, Matsukawa y Hanamaki, miraron a Tadashi con una sonrisa confundida. 

-Hey, es el amigo de Tsukki, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -Dijo el capitán de Nekoma. 

-Yams viene a aprender bachata. -Le contestó Kageyama, aún manteniendo su mano unida a la de su compañero. 

-Bienvenido al club. -Hanamaki le guiño un ojo. 

-Gracias. -Yamaguchi suspiro, no había estado seguro de que los demás lo recibieran bien. 

Todos le explicaron a Tadashi lo que sabían sobre bachata, y él asintió, tratando de memorizar. La profesora llego pronto, y les pidió a todos que formarán parejas. 

Kageyama, notando en ese momento, que Yamaguchi se estaba poniendo nervioso, lo tomo de la mano. 

-Yo seré tu pareja. -Declaro. 

Al inició, a Tadashi le parecieron impresionantes y muy difíciles los pasos, sin embargo, Kageyama lo guío lo mejor que pudo, y en lugar de burlarse de él, soltó una risita amistosa, cada vez que se equivocó. 

Cuando fue hora del descanso, su amigo lo llevo con los miembros de los otros equipos de vóley, se sentaron en ronda, y comenzaron a hablar, mientras tomaban agua de sus botellas. 

\- ¿Cómo te está pareciendo la clase, Tadashi? -Le cuestiono Kenma, sin mirarlo. 

-Bueno, los pasos me resultan un poco difíciles, pero creo que voy bien. Kags me está ayudando mucho. -Le respondió con una sonrisa. 

-No te preocupes por ir haciéndolo mal al inició, a todos nos paso lo mismo. Con el tiempo iras mejorando. -Lo animo Yaku. 

Yamaguchi se sintió contento, y continúo hablando con ellos durante todos los descansos. 

Al finalizar la clase, él se estaba por despedir, pero la voz de su setter lo detuvo. 

-Yams, ¿por qué no te quedas a la clase de zumba? -Le pregunto, agarrándolo de la mano. -Empieza ahora y es muy divertida. –

Tadashi nunca había hablado mucho con Kageyama, pero le pareció muy tierno que quisiera que se quedara, a una clase que para él era divertida. 

-Nunca eh bailado zumba. -Murmuro. Su amigo insistió un poco más, y al final termino aceptando. 

Yamaguchi pensó que solo Kageyama se quedaría a la clase de zumba, pero en realidad, todos se quedaban. Kenma le insinuó que él solo participaba la mitad de la clase, pues luego de eso, ya no podía seguir el ritmo. 

“Bueno, al menos si me siento incomodo, puedo parar a la mitad de la clase y quedarme con Kenma-san.” Pensó, sin embargo, una vez iniciada la clase, no se detuvo hasta que termino. 

\- ¡Eso fue muy divertido! -Exclamo, saliendo del salón, junto a su setter. 

-Te lo dije, ¿vendrás mañana también? -Kageyama estaba emocionado, no había tenido a nadie con quien hablar sobre su gusto por el baile, hasta hace unos meses, cuando Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi, Yaku, Hanamaki, y Matsukawa se habían unido a él. 

-Sí, mañana también vendré. -Yamaguchi no pudo evitar pensar que no quería faltar a esas clases, no solo porque iba a bailar con su hermana, sino porque todos lo habían tratado muy bien y se había divertido. -Nos vemos. –

Tadashi corrió a su casa con una sonrisa, y tarareo durante toda la tarde las canciones que había bailado. 

La mañana siguiente llegó pronto, y él se preparo para ir de nuevo a la academia, sin embargo, antes de salir de su casa, recibió un mensaje. 

“¿Quieres venir a ver una película a mi casa?” Era lo que le había enviado su amigo de la infancia. 

“Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Otro día?” Le contesto, sintiéndose un poco mal. Él nunca le había dicho que no a Tsukishima. 

“Claro. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?” Yamaguchi se quedo mirando el mensaje por unos segundos, antes de responder que tenia que ayudar a su madre. 

Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y corrió a la academia. 

“Tengo que hablar con Kags, no quero que Tsukki se entere que estoy aprendiendo a bailar, podría disgustarle… no quiero que me odie…” Pensó, mientras llegaba. 

Cuando entro al salón, corrió hacia su setter y jadeando se apoyo contra él. 

-Por favor, dime que no le dijiste a Tsukki que estoy aprendiendo a bailar. -Hablo, tratando de recuperar el aire. 

-Claro que no. -Kageyama se sentía ofendido, sabia que Yamaguchi y él no interactuaban mucho, pero esperaba que supiera que no le diría nada a Tsukishima, a menos que el otro quisiera. -Si se lo dijera, también tendría que decirle que yo bailo y no quiero que nadie lo sepa aún. Además, no es como que Tsukishima y yo nos llevemos bien, y tú no me diste permiso de informárselo. –

Tadashi suspiro de alivio al escucharlo, y abrazo a su compañero por instinto. 

-Gracias, yo tampoco quiero que nadie se entere. -Le contesto. 

La profesora llegó en ese momento, y todos dejaron el tema. 

Los días empezaron a pasar, y Yamaguchi adoraba cada vez más las clases de baile. Se divertía muchísimo con los otros, eh incluso había tomado la confianza suficiente para bailar como su pareja en lugar de la de Kageyama. 

Pronto, cuando menos se quiso acordar, los dos meses se terminaron, él bailo magníficamente con su hermana en su boda, y siguió yendo a la academia. También se encontró pasando su tiempo libre con Kageyama y los miembros de los otros equipos de vóley, se sentía cómodo con ellos, y lo hacían reír mucho.

Todo parecía ir bien para Yamaguchi, sin embargo, había un grupo de personas que no estaban tan contentos. Todos en Karasuno habían notado lo unidos que se habían vuelto él y Kageyama, y Tsukishima y Hinata no estaban para nada felices. 

Un día, mientras todos se cambiaban para irse, ambos decidieron confrontarlos. 

-Yamayama, ven a mi casa el fin de semana. -Hablo primero Hinata. 

-No puedo, tengo planes. -Le contesto Kageyama, sin sospechar nada. 

\- ¿Planes con Yamaguchi? -Pregunto Tsukishima. 

Tadashi y Kageyama intercambiaron una mirada. 

-Tal vez. -Se encogió de hombros el setter. 

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Ahora pasas todo tu tiempo con Yams! -Hinata pateo su casillero. 

-Hinata, eso no es cierto. -Yamaguchi intento calmar a su compañero. -Solo estamos llevándonos mejor, pero no paso todo mi tiempo con Kags. –

-Estas mintiendo. -La voz de Tsukishima demostraba aburrimiento, pero su mirada decía que estaba enojado. -Almuerzas con él y te emparejas en los entrenamientos con él. Y a veces hasta te vas a casa con él. –

-Ustedes dos están exagerando. -Kageyama miro al bloqueador con cansancio. 

-En realidad, yo también lo eh notado. -Se metió Nishinoya. -Ustedes dos si están pasando mucho más tiempo juntos. –

Yamaguchi y Kageyama resoplaron, ambos sabían que estaban pasando más tiempo juntos, pero no esperaban que los demás lo notaran, ni mucho menos que se lo reclamaran. 

-Tsukishima, Hinata y Nishinoya, dejen en paz a sus compañeros. -Daichi los regaño. -Es genial que se lleven mejor, no digan lo contrario. –

-No sé si deba preguntar esto… -Suga miro a Yamaguchi y a Kageyama con duda. -Pero eh notado que los dos son muy flexibles… -

El setter de tercer año iba a continuar, cuando noto que sus dos kohais se habían sonrojado. 

\- ¡No me refiero a la manera en la que lo están pensando! -Aclaro moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro. -Es solo que los dos se doblan muy fácilmente en el estiramiento, y me preguntaba como es que lo hacen. –

Yamaguchi y Kageyama se habían sonrojado, porque pensaban que Suga se refería a que podían ser flexibles en la cama, no al estiramiento. 

-Oh, eso. -Kageyama se encogió de hombros. -Mi hermana mayor hacia gimnasia artística cuando era pequeña y me arrastro a mí también, digamos que mi cuerpo se volvió flexible con las volteretas que tenia que hacer. –

-Sí, me paso justo lo mismo, jeje. -Yamaguchi miro a Suga con nerviosismo. 

“Bueno, no es del todo una mentira. En realidad, eso si paso…” Pensaron ambos, mientras terminaban de vestirse y salían del aula. 

-Eso fue sospechoso. -Murmuro Tsukishima, aún en la sala del club. 

-Tsukishima ya déjalo. Yams y Kags solo están llevándose mejor. -Enoshita suspiro con cansancio. 

-No, están escondiendo algo. -Hinata miraba la puerta con enojo. -y vamos a averiguar que es. –

\- ¿Planean espiarlos? -Tanaka miro a su kohai con una sonrisa. -Nosotros les ayudamos. –

Los terceros años miraron a sus kohai de segundo y primero armar un plan para seguir a Kageyama y Yamaguchi, y solo para evitar que las cosas salieran mal, decidieron ir con ellos. 

El sábado por la mañana, todo Karasuno se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos, custodiando la casa del setter de primer año. 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos hacer esto? -Daichi creía que lo que hacían era ridículo, y quería irse a su casa, pero no podía porque sabía que, si dejaba a los de segundo y primer año solos, se meterían en algún lio. 

-Hasta que sepamos que es lo que nos ocultan. -Le respondió Nishinoya. 

Daichi iba a protestar, cuando todos vieron como Matsukawa y Hanamaki, iban hacia la puerta de la casa de su setter. También notaron que, más atrás, estaban Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kunimi y Kindaichi escondidos en unos arbustos. 

“Genial, más espías” Pensó el capitán de Karasuno. 

Suga les hizo señas a los miembros de Aoba Johsai y estos se acercaron. Oikawa les comento que desde hace un par de meses, Matsukawa y Hanamaki parecían distantes y extraños y que habían decidido seguirlos, para ver que ocultaban. Hinata y Tsukishima les contaron sobre el raro comportamiento de Kageyama y Yamaguchi y decidieron seguir espiándolos juntos. 

\- ¿Por qué Makki y Matsun vendrían a la casa de Tobio-chan? -Pregunto Oikawa. 

Daichi estaba por volver a decir que lo que hacían era ridículo, cuando la puerta de la casa de su setter se abrió y él, junto a Yamaguchi, salieron. Ambos chicos abrazaron a los terceros años de Aoba Johsai y empezaron a caminar a su lado, charlando animadamente. 

Todos siguieron a los cuatro sujetos hasta un parque, donde divisaron un poco más adelante, a los setter, libero y capitán de Nekoma, junto al setter de Fukurodani. 

Se había vuelto una costumbre, que Hanamaki y Matsukawa pasaran a buscar a Kageyama y Yamaguchi, y se encontraran luego con los miembros de los equipos de vóley de Tokio en un parque cercano. Ese día no era diferente, exceptuando por el hecho de que algunas personas los seguían. 

Como los grandes maestros del espionaje que eran, no les costo mucho a Matsukawa y Hanamaki, darse cuenta de quienes eran los que los seguían y se lo dijeron a sus amigos. Entre todos, junto a sus compañeros de Tokio planearon una venganza, por no respetar su espacio y sus secretos. 

Kuroo, Yaku, Kenma y Akaashi se enteraron de dicho plan, a través del grupo de WhatsApp que tenían con sus amigos de Miyagi, y los cuatro estaban emocionados de ponerlo en marcha. 

Apenas vieron a los chicos viniendo hacia ellos, Kuroo se adelantó y extendió los brazos. 

\- ¡Ven a mí, mi pareja encantadora! -Exclamo, y Yamaguchi corrió hacia él. 

Desde hacia un mes, Yamaguchi había sido oficialmente, la pareja de baile de Kuroo, así como Kageyama, era la pareja oficial de Akaashi. 

-Eres tan escandaloso. Suerte que mi pareja no es como tú. -Se quejo Yaku, rodeando con uno de sus brazos a Kenma. 

Akaashi se acerco a Kageyama, y también paso su brazo por su cintura, al tiempo que le daba un beso en su mejilla.

Matsukawa y Hanamaki miraron disimuladamente hacia donde su equipo junto a Karasuno estaban escondidos, y tuvieron que taparse la boca para no reír.   
Hinata y Tsukishima estaban que echaban humo, Daichi y Suga tenían los ojos fijos en los brazos que rodeaban a sus bebés. Y el resto tenía la boca abierta y una mirada de confusión en la cara. 

“Si a así se ven ahora, no me quiero imaginar cuando nos vean bailar.” Pensaron los dos terceros años. 

Su plan consistía en revelarles a sus equipos que les gustaba bailar, pero no iban a decírselos, iban a mostrárselos. Ya querían ver ellos que expresión pondrían cuando los vieran mover sus caderas. 

Ignorando a sus espías, continuaron su camino hasta la academia de baile charlando. Entraron y se prepararon. 

\- ¿Listos para provocarles el mayor sonrojo de sus vidas? -Hanamaki estaba sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Sí, deberían haber respetado nuestros secretos. Démosles su merecido. -Yamaguchi había estado pasando mucho tiempo con ellos, y se había vuelto un poco atrevido. 

-Adelante entonces. -Kuroo le tendió la mano y Tadashi la agarro. 

Fuera de la academia, los miembros de Aoba Johsai y Karasuno se debatían entre entrar o irse, sin embargo, al final, la curiosidad les gano y entraron. La recepcionista les dijo que la clase que empezaba era la de bachata y que podían verla desde el pasillo si querían. 

Los chicos siguiendo sus instrucciones y llegaron al pasillo que tenia un gran ventanal que daba al salón de baile. Divisaron enseguida a sus objetivos y se acomodaron para ver que sucedería. 

Ninguno de ellos, entendía porque sus compañeros estarían en una clase de bachata. Vieron a la profesora entrar, hablar a las personas en el lugar, una música empezó a sonar, y desde ahí, nadie pudo despegar la mirada del salón. 

Los miembros de Karasuno no podían creer lo que veían, principalmente Tsukishima y Hinata. Yamaguchi estaba bailando con Kuroo, moviendo provocativamente las caderas, con una sonrisa sensual en la cara, mientras que Akaashi hacia lo mismo con Kageyama. Ni siquiera los terceros años, habrían pensado jamás, que sus inocentes kohais de primero, pudieran moverse así. 

Por otra parte, los cuatro miembros de Aoba Johsai no paraban de ver a sus compañeros y a Kageyama, puesto que lo conocían. A todos se les había secado la boca, y estaban luchando para mantenerla cerrada, mientras veían como ellos movían la cintura al ritmo de la música sin prestarles atención. 

La primera canción termino, y los chicos intercambiaron parejas. De esa forma, Yamaguchi bailo la segunda pieza con Akaashi, Kageyama con Kenma, Matsukawa con Yaku y Hanamaki con Kuroo. 

Las canciones siguieron pasando una detrás de otra y los chicos rotaban para bailar cada una con alguien diferente. Para cuando termino la clase, habían bailado todos con todos, y se prepararon para la clase de zumba. 

En el pasillo, Daichi estaba considerando que hubiera sido mejor irse antes que ver a sus adorados kohais bailar tan sensualmente, ya que ahora no podía quitarse las imágenes de la cabeza. 

-Saben chicos, creo que yo ya me voy. -Dijo, y estaba por darse la vuelta, cuando la maestra de zumba entro al salón y empezó la clase. 

Si creían que los chicos no podían bailar más provocativamente, estaban muy equivocados. En la clase de zumba, se movían de un lado a otro y de abajo hacia arriba con un ritmo hipnótico que hizo a sus espías ponerse rojos. 

La lección ya estaba por terminar, cuando dichos espías decidieron que era hora de irse, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran moverse, Nishinoya noto algo y decidió decirlo. 

-Antes de irnos, quizás algunos de ustedes quieran ir al baño a arreglar sus problemitas. –

Todos se voltearon hacia él sin entender, hasta que señalo las entrepiernas de los cuatro miembros de Aoba Johsai y de Tsukishima y Hinata. Rojos como tomates, los chicos fueron al baño a aliviarse y corrieron cada uno a su casa. 

Ni bien había terminado la clase de zumba, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Yamaguchi y Kageyama miraron hacia el ventanal, no había rastro de sus compañeros de equipos, sin embargo, Kenma les indico que habían tenido que irse antes para aliviar unos “problemitas” que tenían en sus partes bajas. La venganza, sin dudas, había funcionado. 

Al día siguiente, nadie les cuestiono a Kageyama y Yamaguchi lo flexibles que eran, ni cuanto tiempo pasaban juntos, sin embargo, a partir de entonces, empezaron a mirarlos con mucha más atención, sobre todo cuando estiraban.


	2. Chat grupal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El lunes Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yamaguchi y Kageyama notan que sus compañeros los miran demasiado y deciden hablar en su grupo de baile sobre eso.

Grupo: El baile es vida. 

Lunes.  
12:30hs

Hanamaki: Yams, Kags, díganme que a ustedes sus compañeros de equipo también les clavaron la mirada. 

Yamaguchi: Tsukki no ha desviado su vista de mí en todo el día. 

Kageyama: Hinata tampoco ha dejado de mirarme, y cuando empezamos a estirar en el gimnasio todos nuestros compañeros clavaron su vista en nosotros. 

Matsukawa: Oikawa e Iwaizumi dan miedo, casi que no parpadean, ni hablan, solo nos observan. 

Yamaguchi: ¿Alguien puede venir a buscarme a Karasuno después de la práctica? No quiero volver caminando con Tsukki, me siento incómodo. 

Kuroo: No te preocupes, gatito. Yo te voy a buscar con mi auto, hoy no tuvimos entrenamiento. 

Kenma: Por suerte. Benditos sean los exterminadores. 

Hanamaki: Kags, deberías pedirle a alguien que vaya a buscarte también. Kindaichi y Kunimi están planeando ir a secuestrarte después del entrenamiento. 

Kageyama: … ¿Ayuda?

Akaashi: No te preocupes Tobio, yo te voy a buscar. 

Yaku: ¿Tampoco tuviste entrenamiento Akaashi? 

Akaashi: Bokuto-san rompió la puerta y una ventana jugando con Konoha-san, así que se suspendió nuestro entrenamiento. 

Hanamaki: Quiero conocer a Bokuto. 

Matsukawa: Yo también. 

Kenma: Créanme, no quieren conocerlo. Es como un Kuroo con menos neuronas. 

Yaku: Admitamos que el que conoces ya de por sí apenas tiene unas, imagínense. 

Kuroo: ¡Qué malos! ¡Kenma, Yakkun, me siento traicionado! 

Kenma: ¿Y a quién le importa? 

Yaku: Madura de una vez, quieres. 

Kuroo: Aún no entiendo porque soy su amigo… 

21: 30hs. 

Kuroo: Gatito, Tsukki me acaba de amenazar por mensaje… 

Yamaguchi: ¡¿Enserio?!

Akaashi: Tobio, Hinata-san acaba de enviarme unos mensajes extraños, todos dicen “Grrrr” … creo que está celoso. 

Kageyama: Ignóralo Akaashi-san. Solo está haciendo berrinche porque creía que era mi único amigo, y ahora que sabe que tengo más, se siente excluido. 

Hanamaki: No sabía que el enano podía ser tan posesivo. 

Yamaguchi: Kuroo-san, ¿quieres que hable con Tsukki? 

Kuroo: No, puedo lidiar con él, solo quería avisarte. 

Yamaguchi: Okey, cualquier cosa me dices. 

Yaku: ¿Sigue en pie que los de Miyagi vengan a Tokio este fin de semana? 

Matsukawa: Por supuesto. 

Hanamaki: No nos lo perdemos por nada. 

Yamaguchi: Estoy ansioso. 

Kageyama: Ya quiero que sea viernes. 

Kenma: Es divertido que Tadashi y Tobio no les den ni una misera muestra de reconocimiento a los celos de Kei y Shouyou…

Kageyama: ¿Después de que les diera una erección por vernos bailar? Con suerte y nos acercamos para hablarles. 

Yamaguchi: X2, me siento inquieto al lado de Tsukki ahora. Tengo la sensación de que me desnuda con la mirada cada vez que me ve. 

Kuroo: Ya me quiero imaginar como se va a poner, cuando te saque fotos con mi ropa en Tokio y se las mande. 

Akaashi: No puedes evitar joderle la vida a los demás, ¿verdad? 

Kuroo: Cómo si tu no estuvieras planeando ponerle tu ropa a Kags cuando venga a Tokio.

Akaashi: …Touché. 

Yamaguchi/ Kageyama: ¡Ya quiero que llegue el viernes!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama y Yamaguchi viajan con Hanamaki y Matsukawa el fin de semana a Tokio, ¿qué les esperara con sus amigos de Nekoma y Fukurodani?

A Yamaguchi y Kageyama, la semana se les hizo muy lenta, por suerte, llegó el viernes, y prácticamente huyeron después de la práctica, para tomar el colectivo a Tokio. 

-Hey, por aquí. -Hanamaki los llamo, ni bien entraron en el autobús. 

Matsukawa y él se habían saltado la práctica, para llegar a tiempo, y les habían guardado unos asientos. Enseguida, Kageyama acabo al lado de Matsukawa y Yamaguchi al lado de Hanamaki. 

El viaje fue tranquilo, los cuatro amigos se la pasaron hablando hasta que llegaron. En la parada los esperaban Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku y Akaashi. Ni bien los chicos se bajaron, los cuatro los envolvieron en un abrazo. 

Habían pactado durante la semana, que Hanamaki y Matsukawa se quedarían en el departamento que compartían Yaku y Kenma, ya que eran novios. Mientras que, Kuroo acogería en su apartamento a Yamaguchi, y Akaashi se llevaría a Kageyama con él. 

-Bueno, es bastante tarde, así que, por hoy nos vamos cada quien a su casa. -Declaro el capitán de Nekoma, agarrando a Yamaguchi y dirigiéndolo hacia su auto. 

-Cierto, nos vemos mañana. -Akaashi se llevo a Kageyama hacia su auto. 

Los otros cuatro los saludaron, y se dirigieron al apartamento de Yaku y Kenma caminando. 

-Esos dos parecían estar apurados por llevarse a Kags y Yams. -Menciono Hanamaki, ni bien llegaron a la vivienda. 

\- ¿Kuroo y Akaashi? No me sorprende. -Le respondió Kenma, sentándose en el sofá con su consola. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Matsukawa se sentó en otro sillón. 

\- ¿No es obvio? -Yaku se acomodo al lado de su novio, y este reclino su cabeza contra su hombro. -A Kuroo y Akaashi les gustan Kags y Yams. –

-Bueno sí, eso lo habíamos notado. -Asintió Hanamaki, acurrucándose en el regazo de Matsukawa. -Tienen la misma mirada que Matsun y yo cuando empezamos a salir. –

\- ¿Por qué creen que Kuroo y Akaashi invitaron a Kags y Yams este fin de semana? -Pregunto Kenma, sin desviar su atención de su juego. 

Matsukawa y Hanamaki lo pensaron por un rato, y entonces, lo entendieron. 

-Espera, no me digas qué… -Hanamaki miro a la pareja de Nekoma con una sonrisa divertida. 

\- ¿Esto es porque les mostramos a nuestros equipos como bailábamos? -Cuestiono Matsukawa, también con una sonrisa divertida. 

-Algo así. -Yaku rodeo a su novio con un brazo. -Digamos que, como ahora Karasuno les presta demasiada atención, pensaron que deberían hacer oficial su relación, para que no se los quitaran. –

Matsukawa y Hanamaki no pudieron más que reír, imaginándose como les iría a sus amigos más jóvenes con los dos chicos de Tokio. 

En el departamento de Akaashi, el dueño de casa le había prestado a Kageyama su ducha y ropa limpia para que se pusiera mientras él preparaba la cena. Ya casi tenía todo listo, estaba sacando la jarra de jugo de la heladera, cuando una voz, detrás suyo lo asusto. 

-Akaashi-san, creo que tu ropa es algo grande para mí. –

El setter mayor se dio la vuelta, y casi se le cayó la jarra que llevaba. Parado frente a él, estaba Kageyama, vistiendo un pantalón corto que apenas se sostenía en su lugar, y una sudadera suya que le quedaba enorme y dejaba al descubierto casi del todo sus hombros. 

\- ¿Akaashi-san? ¿Está todo bien? -Kageyama notó enseguida que su amigo se le había quedado mirando. 

“Contrólate Keiji, no dejes que vea como te sientes, ni lo que está haciendo la forma en la que está vestido… ¡Se ve tan adorable! ¡Quiero abrazarlo!” Pensaba el mayor, mientras trataba de regular su respiración. 

-Sí, estoy bien. No te escuche llegar. -Akaashi le sonrió a su invitado. 

Kageyama asintió, aunque se daba cuenta, de que el mayor seguía con los ojos clavados en él, sin embargo, no le desagradaba. Por alguna razón, que Akaashi lo mirara, hacía que su corazón empezara a latir muy fuerte. 

-Bueno, vamos a cenar. Hice tu favorito. -El dueño de la casa, apenas llego a poner el jugo en la mesa, cuando su acompañante lo abrazo, sonriendo. 

Kageyama comió animadamente, hablando con Akaashi sobre su equipo, tácticas de vóley y algunas cosas más. Una vez que los dos terminaron, lavaron los platos y se mudaron al sofá de la sala, donde Keiji prendió el televisor y empezaron a ver una película juntos. 

Akaashi estaba un poco metido en lo que estaba viendo, cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro, apenas volteó para ver a su compañero dormido. Sonriendo, apagó el televisor, y con mucho cuidado, cargo a Kageyama hasta su cuarto, donde los dos durmieron juntos, toda la noche. 

En la mañana, Kageyama despertó sobre el pecho de su amigo, y al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, no pudo evitar, quedarse contemplándolo. 

“Akaashi-san realmente es muy lindo, y agradable, y no es para nada bullicioso. Su presencia es muy tranquilizadora… ¿qué pasaría si le cuento como me siento? … ¿Akaashi-san querría a alguien como yo?” Pensó el setter menor, eh iba a continuar, si no fuera, porque sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. 

Apenas parpadeando, notó que literalmente alguien lo estaba besando, y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Akaashi. 

Ni bien se separaron, Kageyama se tapo la boca con las manos, sonrojándose, mientras que, Akaashi trataba por todos los medios, de no reírse de la cara tan linda que estaba haciendo su compañero. 

-Akaashi-san… tú… ¿por qué…? -Kageyama no era capaz de formular una oración completa.

-Porque me gustas, adoro ser tu pareja de baile, pero también me gustaría ser tu novio. -Esa no era la forma en la Keiji había planeado declararse, pero después de ver a Tobio mirarlo con tanta dulzura, no pudo evitar besarlo, y expresarle como se sentía. 

-También me gustas… -Kageyama le respondió, y solo eso faltó para que Akaashi se tirara sobre él a besarlo. 

En el departamento de Kuroo, él también le había prestado su ducha y ropa a Yamaguchi para que se cambiara la noche anterior. Había pedido comida por delivery, y adornado la cocina de forma romántica, con velas, flores y un mantel. 

Estaba esperando que su amor llegara desde su cuarto, cuando noto que le faltaban los chocolates del postre que había comprado en el camino a la parada de autobús. Fue a buscarlos a su auto, y al regresar, apenas abrió la puerta de su cocina se quedo pasmado. 

Yamaguchi estaba parado al lado de la mesa, con un pantalón corto y una sudadera suya roja que le quedaba enorme. 

-Kuroo-san, esto es hermoso. -Le dijo entusiasmado, sin embargo, el capitán de Nekoma estaba paralizado mirando su atuendo, sin prestarle atención a lo que decía. - ¿Kuroo-san? –

Yamaguchi, al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, se acercó. Eso fue suficiente, para que a Kuroo le diera una hemorragia nasal y se mareara, por lo que, acabo en el suelo, con el menor, a su lado, ventilándolo con una mano y sosteniendo un pañuelo sobre su nariz con la otra. 

-Creo que fui al cielo. -Murmuro el mayor, después de calmarse un poco. 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Casi haces que me de un infarto. -Protesto Yamaguchi con un adorable puchero. -Ya estaba empezando a pensar en llamar a Yaku-san. –

Eso fue suficiente para que Kuroo se levantara del suelo, exclamando que él estaba bien, y que no había razón para llamar a su vice capitán. 

“Si Yakkun se llega a enterar que me dio una hemorragia nasal y casi me desmaye por ver a Yams con mi ropa, me va a dar el golpe de mi vida por asustarlo, y luego se va a burlar de mí por mucho tiempo. No es recomendable…” Pensó.

-Perdón, no quise asustarte, es que te vez muy violable… -Kuroo no tardo en darse cuenta de su error, y se corrigió. - ¡Digo adorable! ¡Te vez muy adorable! –

A Yamaguchi ese comportamiento le pareció muy dulce, y le dio un beso en la mejilla al mayor. 

-Vas a matarme con tanta ternura. -Murmuro el capitán. 

-Supongo que por la cena romántica que preparaste, hay algo que me quieres decir. -Tadashi hizo que Kuroo regresara del todo en sí. 

-Sí, bueno, está no es la forma en que te lo iba a pedir…-Tetsurou se arrodillo. -Yamaguchi Tadashi, me gustas mucho, ¿me harías el honor de ser tu novio? – 

“Esto es lo más lindo y cursi que alguien haya hecho por mí.” Pensó el menor, y aun tratando de evitarlo, se largo a reír. 

-Perdón… es que esto es tan lindo… y tan cursi a la vez… -Yamaguchi se agacho y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios del otro. -Si quiero ser tu novio. –

Después de eso, para Kuroo todo se volvió negro, y cuando regreso, estaba en la sala, recostado sobre su sillón, con su cabeza en el regazo de Tadashi. 

-Para la próxima trata de no desmayarte. -Le dijo el menor, con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara. 

-No puedo evitarlo, si eres así de lindo. -Le respondió el mayor, levantándose. 

-Sí, bueno, le hable a Yaku-san. -Eso hizo que Kuroo tragara grueso. -Se río de ti con Kenma, y dijo que mañana te golpeara por haberme asustado. Oh, y Makki y Matsun dijeron que no escaparas de sus burlas. –

“Genial, mañana tendré que soportar no solo a Yakkun, sino también a la pareja bromista.” Pensó. 

-Mañana lidiare con eso, por ahora vamos a dormir. -Kuroo se llevo a su novio a su cuarto y ambos durmieron juntos. 

En la mañana, después de desayunar, ambos salieron caminando de la mano. Iban a encontrarse con el resto en un centro comercial, y ya estaban llegando, cuando notaron a unas personas conocidas tomadas de la mano, hablando. 

-Así que Akaashi también se declaró. -Murmuro Kuroo, y Yamaguchi sonrió. 

Una vez que los dos llegaron al lado de los otros, empezaron a relatarse como habían sido sus declaraciones. Kuroo tacho la de Akaashi como poco romántica, y Akaashi tacho la suya de cursi y vergonzosa. 

Luego llegaron los demás, felicitaron a las dos parejas y pasaron el día, burlándose un poco de ellos, y visitando lugares turísticos. 

El lunes en la mañana, Kuroo y Akaashi acompañaron a sus novios a su escuela, y les dejaron claro a todo Karasuno que no podían tocar a sus parejas, y si se atrevían, tendrían a todo Nekoma y Fukurodani contra ellos. 

Para Daichi y Suga, la amenaza no era necesaria, pues no pensaban dejar que nadie tocara a sus bebes, sin embargo, no pudieran evitar temblar, al pensar que le harían las dos potencias de Tokio, si algo les pasaba a sus kohais. 

-Ustedes dos no tenían que amenazar a nuestro equipo. -Los regaño Kageyama, cuando sus compañeros se fueron algo asustados. 

-Son realmente vergonzosos, ahora van a estar molestándonos con eso a cada rato. -Asintió Yamaguchi. 

Kuroo y Akaashi callaron los reclamos de sus novios con un beso y sonrieron. 

-Ya, ya, solo lo hacemos porque los queremos, y no nos gustaría que alguien los lastimara. -El capitán de Nekoma explico. 

Ambos primeros años de Karasuno suspiraron, pero asintieron. Les dieron un beso a sus novios y se fueron a sus clases. 

“¿Quién lo diría? Al final, gracias a la boda de mi hermana, me volví el mejor amigo de Kags, conseguí un novio, más amigos, y una actividad que me encanta tanto como el vóley. Me siento realmente feliz, no puedo pedir nada más.” Pensó Yamaguchi, al pasar por los pasillos. 

\- ¿En qué piensas? -Le pregunto Kageyama. 

-En que estoy adorando mi vida ahora. -Le contesto. 

-Yo también. -Asintió su amigo. 

Ambos entraron a sus salones con una sonrisa imborrable. 

Fin.


End file.
